Y la caída es así
by Rolling Girl
Summary: Lo que sucede en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas, ¿no? "¿Estás segura de que no recuerdas nada de lo que hicimos ayer?" "Absolutamente nada, me estás asustando, ¿qué hicimos ayer?" "Nos casamos, Mimi". ONE-SHOT MIMATO.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este one-shot se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Nela (Danpurple). Gracias por siempre creer en mí no solo como escritora, sino como amiga. Te quiero.

* * *

 **Y la caída es así**

 _Rolling Girl_

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que sabía era que su cabeza iba a explotar. Es un sentir curioso, cuando la cabeza de uno quiere explotar. Palpita y martillea y duele y _duele_.

Abrió los ojos despacio, cuidando que la luz no empeorara su estado, y tuvo que quedarse un minuto inmóvil para que todos los detalles comenzaran a aclararse. ¿Qué había hecho ayer? Recordaba que había llegado a Las Vegas junto a sus mejores amigas por la tarde. Luego habían ido al concierto de The Teenage Wolves por la noche. Después, de madrugada, habían ido al After Party de dicho concierto y luego… ¿cuántos shots de tequila se había tomado?

No podía acordarse de nada de lo sucedido en esa fiesta y sentía como si un tractor le hubiera pasado encima, así que podía concluir en que se había emborrachado como nunca (literal, _como nunca_ , ella no era de las que bebían de más).

Trató de sentarse y todo le dio vueltas, por lo que volvió a recostarse de inmediato, y fue ahí cuando el pánico la invadió.

Oh, maldición.

¡Estaba completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas!

Ahora sí se sentó de golpe.

No no no no no.

¿Qué _demonios_ había pasado ayer?

—Esta no es mi habitación —dijo para sí misma mirando sus alrededores. Esta definitivamente no era la habitación de hotel que había reservado—. Oh, no. Sora, tengo que llamar a Sora. ¿¡Dónde está mi celular!?

Apenas iba a intentar levantarse de la cama cuando una puerta se abrió.

Mimi abrazó las sábanas, aterrada. A estas alturas sabía que probablemente se había acostado con un desconocido, pero no recordaba nada y la idea de que ese intruso la viera sin ropa la horrorizaba.

Pero de ahí no salió un desconocido.

No, de ahí salió alguien mucho peor que un desconocido.

—Hey.

De ahí salió Yamato Ishida.

—¡No! Por favor dime que no pasó nada anoche —exclamó Mimi.

De ahí salió Yamato Ishida recién duchado y con sólo una toalla blanca cubriéndole sus… partes. Tan descaradamente apuesto, como siempre. Tan rubio, como siempre. Con sus ojos tan azules, como siempre (aunque esta mañana lucían un poco más azules, aunque tal vez era su imaginación). Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que lucir tan sexy? ¿Por qué tenía que venir caminando hacia ella? Mimi quería gritar algo como: _¡Aléjate, demonio!_

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó el rubio, mirándola incrédulo.

—¡Claro que hablo en serio, Yamato! —farfulló—. Esto no está bien. Es decir... no debimos, ¡no debimos!

—Por Dios, Mimi, no exageres. No es algo que no hubiéramos hecho antes…

— _¡Antes!_ ¡Esa es la palabra clave! —gruñó, abrazando más las sábanas—. No puedo creer que te aprovecharas de mi estado de ebriedad, ¡sabes que ni en un millón de años me habría acostado contigo estando consciente!

—Piensa bien tus palabras antes de hablarlas. No me aproveché de tu estado, sabes que nunca haría eso, así que no trates de echarme la culpa —exclamó él con dureza, acercándose más a la cama—. Yo también estaba ebrio, demasiado. Solamente que yo sí recuerdo lo que pasó porque estoy acostumbrado a beber. Tú no lo estás.

Mimi se quedó callada, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber soltado una acusación así. Sabía que Yamato jamás se aprovecharía de ella. Lo conocía a la perfección y, aunque a veces pudiera ser un cretino, nunca le haría daño. De eso estaba segura.

—Lo siento —respondió casi en un susurro—. No estoy pensando con claridad. Tengo una resaca horrenda…

Él soltó una risotada.

—Claro que no estás pensando con claridad. ¿Dices que no te acostarías conmigo _ni en un millón de años_ si estuvieras consciente? —rió—. ¿Crees que no noto como me desvistes con la mirada siempre que me ves, Tachikawa?

La chica ahora quería golpearlo. Por engreído y porque tenía razón. Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¿Crees que no sé lo que le dices a Tai de mí? Él se lo cuenta a Sora y ella es mi mejor amiga. Hace dos fines de semana cuando nos vimos en casa de Joe y yo traía mi vestido rojo…

—Te pusiste ese vestido apropósito —la interrumpió.

Sí que se lo había puesto apropósito.

—¡Claro que no! El mundo no gira alrededor de ti, aunque te parezca difícil creerlo, además...

Pero no pudo terminar, pues las nauseas la invadieron en cosa de segundos y tuvo que levantarse (con todo y sábanas) corriendo directo al retrete, dejando salir todo su malestar una y otra vez. De pronto Yamato estaba tras ella, sosteniendo su cabello mientras ella vomitaba sin parar.

—Dios, qué vergüenza… —susurró una vez que pudo calmarse.

Yamato la ayudó a levantarse y le dio un vaso de agua.

—No pasa nada, es el resultado de la borrachera de ayer. Estabas desatada, nunca te había visto beber tanto —dijo él—. Ya llamé al servicio del hotel, en unos minutos estarán aquí con algo de desayuno y unas pastillas.

Caminaron hacia la cama y Mimi se sentó en una de las orillas. Yamato se quedó parado frente a ella, y de pronto lucía nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, aunque realmente quería pedirle que se vistiera. Verlo así era una tortura para su autocontrol.

—Mimi… ¿estás segura de que no recuerdas nada de lo que hicimos ayer?

Ella se terminó el agua del vaso y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. La palabra "hicimos" la inquietó un poco.

—Tengo algunos flashes borrosos, pero en su mayoría, todo está oscuro —respondió—. Es decir, es evidente que tuvimos sexo, pero no voy a hacer un escándalo. Después de todo, lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas, ¿no?

Yamato tomó aire, y luego posó sus ojos en los de ella.

—Trata de hacer memoria, ¿nada de nada?

—Absolutamente nada, me estás asustando —exclamó, frustrada—. ¿Qué hicimos ayer?

—Nos casamos, Mimi.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

—Q-qué gracioso, Yamato, no estoy para bromas.

—¿Tengo cara de que estoy bromeando?

Mimi quería vomitar de nuevo, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con nauseas. Su primer impulso fue mirar su mano izquierda y ahí lo vio. En su dedo anular estaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso que ya una vez le había devuelto a Yamato, y también estaba una fina argolla dorada. Miró la mano de Yamato y él también llevaba una.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto no es posible! —se levantó de la cama y la sábana casi se le cae—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—No sé dónde la dejaste, ayer llegaste sólo con tu vestido de novia.

—¿VESTIDO DE NOVIA?

—No querías casarte sin un vestido de novia, así que fuimos a comprar uno.

—¡Yamato! ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara?

—Siempre fue tu sueño casarte de blanco.

—¡No eso! ¡Nuestro matrimonio! Oh, no me dejes volver a pronunciar esa palabra… —exclamó, sintiéndose enferma.

—¡Yo también estaba ebrio, Mimi! En ese momento me pareció una buena idea, ¡pero claramente no estaba pensando! Hoy cuando me levanté casi me da un ataque como el que tú estás teniendo ahora, pero gritando no se va a arreglar nada.

Mimi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

—Bien… bien. Ya no voy a gritar —suspiró—. Pero necesitamos solucionar esto, ¡tal vez todavía lo podemos anular! ¿Dónde está el acta de matrimonio? La llevamos con tu abogado, ¡y listo!

—No creo que sea tan sencillo. Además, mi abogado no está aquí, se quedó en Japón.

—¡Pues le llamas por teléfono! —recordó que no debía gritar—. El acta… Yamato, pásame el acta.

Yamato caminó hacia el escritorio del lugar y tomó dicho papel entre sus manos, entregándoselo a Mimi, quien lo miró, lo miró y lo miró sin hablar durante varios minutos. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¡realmente se había casado con Yamato Ishida! Ahí estaba su propia firma (bastante bien hecha considerando su estado de ebriedad) y la del mismo Yamato. Incluso había dos testigos.

—Nuestros testigos fueron Elvis y... ¿el hada de los dientes?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Eran los únicos disponibles.

—¿Y nuestros amigos?

—No estaban con nosotros, nos escapamos de ellos. Repetías una y otra vez que Sora no nos iba a dejar casarnos y que por eso debíamos huir.

—No entiendo cómo pudimos huir, la prensa no deja de hostigarte.

—Tú te encargaste de que nadie me reconociera. Me pusiste un turbante estilo árabe alrededor de toda la cabeza y unos lentes de sol en forma de corazón.

—Vaya, ¡aparentemente pensé en todo! —dijo irónica—. Seguro nuestros testigos pensaron que me estaba casando con un lunático.

—No te preocupes, en la capilla me quité el disfraz. Sólo estaban el juez y los testigos, así que no había peligro de que me reconocieran.

—¡Eso no me preocupa, Ishida! ¡Te podías haber casado con una máscara de payaso caníbal y no me importaría! —exclamó, volviéndose a frustrar—. ¡Tenemos que arreglar esto! Si no es con tu abogado, buscaremos otro.

—Bien, bien, pero primero tienes que ducharte. Después podemos ir a comprarte algo de ropa.

—¡No me digas qué hacer! —exclamó, y después de unos segundos—. ¡Voy a ducharme!

—Como quieras —respondió Yamato, sin poder evitar reír.

Mimi no tardó demasiado en ducharse y a regañadientes se puso su vestido de novia para salir a comprar algo de ropa. Se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar. No de tristeza, no de felicidad, simplemente quería llorar. El vestido era muy hermoso, parecía sacado de un cuento de princesas, pero no era nada práctico para ir por las calles de Las Vegas.

—Primera parada, tienda de ropa —sentenció.

Yamato ya la esperaba en la sala de la suite, llevaba sus lentes de sol, unos jeans, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero que se le veía bastante bien.

—¿Cómo es que tú sí tienes ropa decente qué ponerte?

—Esta es mi habitación de hotel.

—Oh, claro.

—Puedo prestarte algo, si quieres.

—No, toda tu ropa me queda enorme.

—Pero luces bien en ella.

Mimi desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mejor vámonos ya. ¿Sabes dónde está mi celular?

—Ni idea. El mío estaba en el bolsillo de mis jeans, pero tú no llegaste con nada en las manos.

—Genial —exclamó con sarcasmo—. Perdí mi celular. Las chicas deben de estar buscándome como locas.

—Les mandé un mensaje, les dije que estabas conmigo.

—Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco. Gracias —respondió, recogiendo las faldas de su vestido para caminar hacia la puerta—. ¿Nos vamos?

.

.

Lo bueno de los hoteles de lujo era que tenían toda clase de servicios, así que no tuvieron que salir a la calle (a la vista de todos) para pedir un taxi privado. Dado el estatus de fama de Yamato, el gerente del lugar los dejó salir por una de las salidas de emergencia.

En el taxi, Mimi comenzó a analizar la situación. Era domingo pasado el medio día, normalmente nadie trabajaba en domingo, por lo que encontrar un abogado sería difícil, pero tal vez en la capilla donde los habían casado podían sugerirles alguna solución. Esa sería su parada después de la tienda de ropa.

—Prometo pagarte la ropa que vaya a comprar cuando recupere mi cartera, estoy segura de que se la dejé a Sora cuando llegamos a la fiesta de ayer —dijo la castaña, aunque realmente no podía recordar si efectivamente se la había dejado a Sora, pero tendría que confiar en eso, pues siempre que salían a divertirse, su amiga le guardaba la cartera.

—No te preocupes por eso, Mimi —respondió Yamato.

—Insisto, te pagaré.

Un suspiro.

—Bien. Como digas.

No hablaron más durante el resto del trayecto, que fue corto.

—Este es el centro comercial más cercano, allí encontrarán decenas de tiendas de ropa —dijo el taxista, deteniendo el auto en la entrada.

—¡Y decenas de personas! —exclamó Mimi. El lugar estaba repleto—. ¿No hay otro lugar más vacío en donde vendan ropa?

—No encontrarás lugares vacíos en Las Vegas, jovencita.

—Podemos ir al hotel en donde te estás quedando, Mimi —sugirió Yamato—. Tomas un cambio de tu maleta y listo.

—Definitivamente no —respondió—. Allí están las chicas, si me ven con este vestido y se dan cuenta de lo que hicimos… ¡no quiero ni imaginármelo!

Otro suspiro.

—Como quieras, entonces habrá que bajar aquí.

Mimi simplemente asintió. Yamato le pagó al taxista y ambos bajaron. Entraron al centro comercial y todo fluyó con normalidad al inicio. Casi nadie los miraba, aparentemente era normal ir por la vida con vestido de novia, o de bruja, o de cocodrilo incluso. La gente en Las Vegas estaba algo loca.

Iban caminando en busca de alguna tienda de ropa cuando una adolescente pelirroja de no más de dieciséis años se les atravesó en el camino. Esta llevaba la playera oficial del tour de The Teenage Wolves. Oh no, era una fanática.

—¿Eres Matt Ishida? —preguntó, acercándose _demasiado_ a Yamato.

Mimi sabía lo que implicaría si una sola persona descubría a Yamato. En cosa de cinco segundos una horda enardecida estaría rodeándolos y no podían permitirse ese percance. Demonios, ¿por qué no se había puesto de nuevo el turbante y los lentes en forma de corazón?

—Claro que no lo es, ¿o crees que Matt Ishida sería tan tonto como para pasear como si nada en un centro comercial? —rió Mimi, nerviosa.

La fanática la ignoró y puso sus manos en el pecho de Yamato. Él dio un paso atrás, pero ella estaba pegada como garrapata.

—Reconocería estos majestuosos pectorales donde fuera… —susurró la pelirroja—. Sé que debajo de esos lentes de sol se esconden los zafiros que guardan los secretos del universo.

—Wow. No. Te equivocas —exclamó Yamato, tomando con cuidado las manos de la chica para alejarlas de su pecho—. No soy Matt Ishida.

—¡Lo eres! Estoy segura —chilló ella.

—Escucha, sé que se parece un poco, especialmente por sus majestuosos pectorales —dijo Mimi—. Pero estás equivocada, él no…

Pero la chica decidió ignorarla de nuevo y, de un salto, le quitó los lentes de sol a Yamato. Éste por acto de reflejo se cubrió la cara con sus brazos y agachó la cabeza.

—¡Déjame admirar tu bello rostro!

Mimi notó como las demás personas comenzaban a mirarlos. Estaban atrayendo demasiada atención.

No tenía tiempo para esto.

—¡HEY! ¿Podrías dejar a mi esposo en paz? —exclamó Mimi, alzando la voz—. Vamos en camino a nuestra separación inminente y ya se nos hizo tarde.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero Matt no está casado! —chilló la adolescente.

—¡Es que él no es Matt!

—¿Podrías devolverme mis lentes de sol? —dijo el rubio, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia la fanática. Su otro brazo permaneció ocultando su rostro.

—Puedo, si me dejas violarte.

Esto era el colmo. ¿Qué les pasaba en las hormonas a las niñas de ahora?

—A la cuenta de tres, corremos —susurró Mimi.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tres!

Mimi tomó la mano extendida de Yamato y comenzaron a correr escuchando los gritos histéricos de la chica mientras los perseguía. En estos momentos ambos agradecían que el lugar estuviera repleto, pues entre tanta gente pronto perdieron de vista a la fanática loca. Llegaron a un pasillo que daba a los sanitarios y ahí al fin dejaron de correr.

—¡Ya recordé porqué era imposible salir contigo! —exclamó la castaña, respirando con dificultad—. No hay lugar en donde no te reconozcan.

—No necesitábamos salir. La pasábamos mejor en mi casa o en la tuya —respondió él.

—Como sea, eso dejó de importar hace tiempo —le soltó la mano—. Créeme que desde que nos separamos mi vida ha sido más simple y relajada.

—Qué ironía, ¿no? Todo lo que te empeñaste en alejarte de mí para que al final termináramos casados —bufó algo molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

—No por mucho tiempo.

—Yamato, ¡Dios de mis fantasías! —se escucharon los gritos de la chica pelirroja.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ocúltate! —Mimi alzó la mano y quiso empujar a Yamato más al fondo del pasillo, pero por accidente lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Hey!

—¡Calla, está cerca! —la mano de Mimi bajó a la boca del rubio para que éste no hiciera ruido, y ambos se hicieron para atrás.

—¡Por favor, no te escondas! ¡Sólo quiero que me escribas tu autógrafo en cada rincón de mi cuerpo necesitado de ti! —la fanática pasó justo frente a ellos, buscando con la mirada. Por suerte no se le ocurrió voltear hacia el pasillo y siguió de largo. Pronto sus gritos se perdieron entre la multitud.

Mimi y Yamato suspiraron aliviados y no pudieron evitarlo, ambos comenzaron a reír descontrolados por lo absurdo de la situación, ¡es que las frases que salían de la boca de la pelirroja parecían sacadas de una mala parodia!

—Ay, debo admitir que esto ha sido divertido —susurró Mimi sin poder dejar de reír e involuntariamente recargó su rostro en el pecho de Yamato, cosa que la hizo volver a la realidad.

No se había dado cuenta, pero los cuerpos de ambos estaban pegados, pecho contra pecho, y Yamato la tenía rodeada de su espalda baja. Dejaron de reír y se separaron como si tocarse quemara. Y sin decir nada más, Mimi asomó su cabeza por el pasillo para ver si ya estaban a salvo.

No había señal de la fan pelirroja. Pero sí que había algo mejor.

—Creo que sé cómo sacarnos de aquí desapercibidamente —dijo entonces—. Hay que ocultar tus suculentos pectorales.

—Majestuosos —la corrigió el rubio.

—¡Como sea! ¡Mira acá!

Yamato asomó su rostro y al instante retrocedió, negando con la cabeza.

—No. Ni en un millón de años me voy a poner eso.

Pero ciertamente no había mucha opción, por lo que, mientras Mimi se encontraba poniéndose su ropa nueva en un probador, un Yamato vestido de conejo la esperaba fuera de la tienda. No era exactamente un disfraz, sino una de esas pijamas de una sola pieza que tienen una capucha con orejas de conejo. Todo su cuerpo y cabello estaban cubiertos, y para sus ojos habían tenido que comprar unos lentes de sol nuevos (la fan pelirroja se había robado los de él).

Parecía un conejito de pascua con mucha onda, según Mimi.

—¡Es perfecto! Y más con esa cara de pocos amigos que te cargas, nadie se te va a acercar.

—Claro que nadie se me va a acercar, ¡parezco secuestrador de infantes! —gruñó Yamato.

—Podemos ir a cambiarlo si quieres. Tienen unicornios, cocodrilos, elefantes, dementores y tucanes.

Yamato la miró, parecía frustrado.

—Mejor salgamos de aquí de una vez.

Después de unos minutos ya estaban nuevamente en un taxi. Mimi llevaba un vestido color azul que llegaba a medio muslo, y encima un suéter negro sin abotonar, usando como zapatos unos botines de ese mismo tono. Yamato aún estaba vestido de conejo.

La siguiente fase del plan era ir a la capilla en dónde se habían casado. Mimi obviamente no lo recordaba, pero por suerte la memoria de Yamato no parecía nada afectada por el alcohol. Llegaron a la capilla y (gracias al cielo) estaba abierta. Al entrar fueron directo con la recepcionista.

—Hola —saludó Mimi—. Ayer nos casamos aquí estando muy ebrios y quisiéramos saber cómo podemos deshacer el matrimonio.

La recepcionista los miró y suspiró, ya acostumbrada a estas escenas.

—Las leyes del estado indican que si quieren divorciarse, los cónyuges deberán residir en Nevada por lo menos durante seis semanas antes de poder presentar la demanda. No necesitan un abogado si no lo desean, esto es tan común por aquí que el mismo estado ofrece paquetes que contienen toda la documentación necesaria.

Mimi estaba hecha pierda. ¿La mujer había dicho seis semanas?

—¿Y no habría forma de agilizar el proceso si conseguimos un buen abogado? —preguntó Yamato de forma profesional, quitándose los lentes de sol (aunque con su traje de conejo no se le podía tomar muy en serio)—. Es que no podemos residir aquí durante tanto tiempo.

Especialmente porque la próxima semana debía volar a Nueva York para continuar con el tour de la banda.

—Exacto. No podemos quedarnos —dijo Mimi cuando al fin recuperó el habla—. ¿No existe también la opción de anulación? Seguro es más rápido.

—Si quieren que su matrimonio sea anulado por alguna de las siguientes razones: si uno o ambos cónyuges son menores de edad, estaban intoxicados, sufren de locura o tienen relación familiar por vínculo sanguíneo, se puede presentar una petición y la anulación podrá ser concedida en aproximadamente seis semanas. Pueden elegir un paquete de formularios basados en su situación. De acuerdo con las leyes de Las Vegas, no se garantiza que se concedan las solicitudes de anulación —recitó la recepcionista de memoria.

—¡Tiene que haber un modo más simple! —farfulló la castaña.

—Calma, Mimi. Voy a marcarle a mi abogado, seguramente él tiene algún contacto por el área que pueda ayudarnos a terminar con esto más rápido —sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de la pijama de conejo y maldijo en voz baja—. No tengo batería. ¿Tiene algún teléfono que nos pueda prestar? —le preguntó a la mujer.

—No para llamadas internacionales, pero en el cuarto de atrás tengo un cargador, si me da su celular puedo cargarlo un rato.

—Bien —Yamato le entregó el teléfono sin demora y la mujer se dirigió hacia un pasillo y ahí la perdieron de vista.

—Dios, esto es horrible. No pensé que fuera a ser tan complicado anular un matrimonio que lleva menos de veinticuatro horas… —dijo Mimi, dejándose caer en una de las bancas del lugar.

—Hablas como si casarte conmigo fuera lo peor que te hubiera pasado en la vida —exclamó Yamato. Él no se sentó—. Sé que las cosas ya no son como antes pero… ¿tan insoportable te parezco?

Mimi lo miró desde abajo, y no podía decidir si estaba dolido o sólo molesto.

—No, no me pareces insoportable. Y puedo imaginarme peores cosas que estar casada contigo —respondió, hablando bajito—. Es sólo que… tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía, y por experiencia sabemos que éstas no son compatibles. Este matrimonio fue un error, fue un producto de una noche de ebriedad. No estábamos pensando cuando lo hicimos y ahora que estamos conscientes hay que arreglarlo.

Yamato se quedó callado durante unos instantes.

—Nunca es tarde para arreglar nuestros errores. No importa si es al día siguiente o después de un año —respondió al fin.

Mimi creía saber a lo que el rubio se refería, pero no se atrevió a indagar.

—Un grave error es no haberte vestido de conejito antes, ¿quién diría que te verías tan bien?

—Oh, ni creas que no me voy a vengar por esto, Tachikawa —rió Yamato—. Está hasta arriba de las cosas más ridículas que me has hecho hacer.

—Sí, admito que esta vez me superé a mí misma —dijo, sonriente—. Pero tenía que protegerte de una violación.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Tus fans cada día están más intensas. Menos mal que logramos huir, aunque siento como si hubiéramos corrido una maratón.

—Y que lo digas, este día ha sido una locura.

—Estamos en Las Vegas, es la ciudad de las locuras —rió Mimi, guiñándole el ojo.

Era extraño, pero quitando toda la parte de anular el matrimonio, la estaba pasando bastante bien con Yamato. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pasaban un día juntos y jamás pensó que todo fluiría con tanta naturalidad, ni mucho menos que se sentiría tan... simplemente _bien_. Ah, nunca iba a admitir cuánto lo había echado de menos. Yamato no sólo había sido el amor de su vida, sino también su mejor amigo.

En ese momento la recepcionista asomó su cabeza por el pasillo.

—Su celular ya encendió, joven. Si le urge, puede intentar llamar desde aquí mientras sigue conectado.

—Sí, será mejor que vaya —miró a Mimi.

—Adelante, yo aquí te espero.

Yamato se adentró al cuarto con la recepcionista y Mimi suspiró, recargando su cabeza contra la pared. Llevaba pocas horas despierta y ya estaba exhausta. Y moría de hambre. No podía dejar que conversaciones casuales con Yamato la hicieran bajar la guardia, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Esperaba que el abogado del rubio pudiera ayudarlos, porque si no, no iba a haber modo de que sus amigos no se enteraran del matrimonio.

¿Cómo había podido dejar que pasara esto? Es decir, había estado ebria, pero nunca en la vida imaginó que sus sentimientos más ocultos se fueran a apoderar de ella. No se lo había admitido a nadie, pero después de un año de estar separados, todavía no podía superar del todo a Yamato Ishida.

Habían sido novios desde los dieciocho, y los primeros tres años de la relación habían sido maravillosos, tanto, que Yamato le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado gustosa. Pero después la fama del rubio catapultó y todo comenzó a cambiar. Entre giras, conciertos, fiestas, fanáticas locas y fama en general, apenas tenían tiempo para verse. Comenzaron las peleas, que cada vez se hicieron más fuertes, y para el final del cuarto año ella decidió devolver el anillo y terminar con él.

Y ahora lo llevaba puesto de nuevo, en su dedo anular.

Alzó su mano y lo miró, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

¿Mantener la cabeza fría? Mimi Tachikawa era puros sentimientos.

—¡Oh! Niña bonita, ¡qué alegría volver a verte! —exclamó una mujer, sentándose al lado de ella en la banca.

Mimi no tenía idea de quién era, pero luego la miró bien. Era una anciana mayor que llevaba cabello rosado con una corona, un vestido con brillantina y unas alas de alambre colgando de sus hombros.

¡El hada de los dientes!

—Uhm… qué sorpresa volver a verla —dijo la castaña, algo insegura.

—No te sorprendas, aquí trabajo, ¡ser testigo de bodas me llena de dicha! —rió la señora, emocionada—. Y déjame te digo que tu boda ha sido una de las más hermosas que he presenciado.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sin duda!

—Pero… estábamos ebrios.

—Cariño, he visto a miles de personas casarse, ebrios y sobrios, y ninguno miraba a su pareja como ustedes dos se miraban.

—¿Cómo nos mirábamos?

—¡Destilaban amor! Oh, fue muy romántico, lucían tan enamorados. Me recordaron a mí cuando me casé con mi amado Augustus. Teníamos 20 años y huimos de su castillo en Marruecos para consumar nuestro amor aquí, en Las Vegas. Fue una odisea de amor, la de mi Jace y yo. Cruzamos el océano en canoa y vimos las puestas de sol en primera fila. Cuando al fin llegamos a Las Vegas lo primero que hicimos fue casarnos, no podíamos estar ni un segundo más sin ser marido y mujer. Su padre, el Rey de Alemania, trató de impedirlo, pero llegó muy tarde, mi Peeta y yo ya estábamos casados. Le quitó su título y su fortuna, pero eso no nos importó, porque nuestro amor era más grande.

Mimi estaba atónita.

—¿Y… qué pasó después?

—Estuvimos casados 37 años. Edward me dejó hace una década ya, no hay día en que no lo extrañe…

—Oh, lo siento mucho, la muerte de un ser amado es muy dura.

—¿Muerte? No, él literalmente me dejó. Se fue con otra mujer.

—Uhm…

—¡En fin! Ya no hablemos de Travis, mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo te trata la vida de casada?

—Llevamos casados menos de un día.

—¡Y eso qué importa! Lo que cuenta es que la estén pasando bien.

Mimi sonrió.

—Pues… no la estoy pasando mal. Creo que él tampoco —aunque sí se había molestado un poco por la pijama de conejo.

—Oh, ¿y dónde está el bombón de tu esposo?

La castaña aún no relacionaba la palabra "esposo" con Yamato, pero la idea ya no le parecía tan horripilante como cuando recién se enteró.

—Atrás, cargando su celular.

—¡Hablando de celulares! Ayer olvidaste pedirme el tuyo —exclamó el hada, sacando el celular de Mimi de entre sus pechos—. Lo apagué para que no se descargara la batería, ¡pero enciéndelo! Grabé video de la boda, tal y como me lo pediste.

Mimi decidió ignorar el hecho de que la anciana acababa de sacar su celular de su escote y lo tomó. ¡No podía creer que la boda estuviera grabada!

—¿Quieres ver el video?

—Eh... no. Prefiero verlo después —la verdad es que no estaba lista para verlo.

—Sí, mejor espera a verlo con tu guapo marido. ¡Eres una suertuda! Parece modelo de revista. Aunque déjame decirte que tú también estás hermosa, niña, tienes carita de muñeca.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Muchas gracias.

—Mientras esperamos, es tu turno de contarme su historia de amor. Yo ya te conté la mía con Harry Potter, ¡así que merezco que me cuentes la tuya con Yamapi!

—Yamato.

—Sí. Fue lo que dije.

—Uhm… no hay mucho que contar. Nos conocemos desde niños. Antes no nos llevábamos bien porque ambos somos muy diferentes, pero con el paso de los años nos hicimos inseparables y de pronto… ya estábamos enamorados.

—¡Oh! Qué lindos —aplaudió la anciana—. ¡Sígueme contando! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada?

Mimi se removió en su asiento. El rumbo de la conversación la estaba inquietando.

—Simplemente un día me di cuenta y ya —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro. Con un rostro tan majestuoso yo también habría caído a sus pies.

La castaña rió al escuchar esa palabra. Después de la fanática intensa no volvería a sonar igual.

—Sí, es guapísimo. La verdad es que cuando era niña lo veía como un príncipe de cuento de hadas —negó con la cabeza, risueña—. Claro que nunca se ha comportado como uno. Es todo un rock star. Desde que comenzó a componer en su habitación yo era su mayor fan. Sabía que algún día llegaría lejos. Y ahora, a pesar de todo, no podría estar más orgullosa de lo que ha logrado.

—¿Te ha escrito alguna canción? Déjame adivinar, ¿eso fue lo que te hizo enamorarte de él?

—Me ha escrito algunas canciones, sí —y presentía que varias canciones del álbum actual también eran para ella. Era un álbum más oscuro y un tanto desolador—. Pero no fue sólo eso, ¿sabe? Yamato es una persona maravillosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y es la persona que más me conoce. Y yo soy quien más lo conoce a él. Nadie se lo podría imaginar en el auto cantando conmigo a todo pulmón los éxitos del pop. Nadie sabe que es fanático a morir de series de detectives o que ama los programas de investigaciones extraterrestres. Nadie sabe que conserva un lobo de peluche que su madre le obsequió cuando era niño. Nadie sabe porque no deja entrar a cualquiera. Es difícil lograr que se muestre tal y como es, sin limitaciones, sin pena, sin miedos…

Su sonrisa era tan grande que casi no cabía en su rostro.

—Conmigo era simplemente él mismo —finalizó en un hilo de voz que solo ella escuchó.

—Oh, querida mía, el tuyo es amor del bueno —dijo la anciana, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

¡Demonios! Mimi no podía creer que acababa de decir todo eso en voz alta. Quería abofetearse a sí misma, por tarada. Tarada suprema.

—¿Mimi? —la voz de Yamato inundó la sala.

—¡Pero miren quién apareció! ¿No quieres darle un abrazo a tu hada madrina? —exclamó la mujer pelirosada.

—Pensé que era el hada de los dientes —dijo Yamato, acercándose lentamente.

—¡Puedo ser lo que tú quieras! —dicho esto, la mujer se le abalanzó y lo aplastó en un fuerte y casi crujiente abrazo.

Mimi se recuperó de su momento en Taradalandia y tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír en alto, ¡la escena era demasiado cómica! La cara de Yamato no tenía precio. Los ojos del rubio buscaron los suyos y silenciosamente le pidió ayuda, por lo que la castaña se puso de pie y tocó el hombro de la mujer mayor.

—Señora, ¿me permite un momento con… _mi esposo_? —preguntó.

—¡Claro! —dijo la mujer, soltando a Yamato—. Lo siento si me dejé llevar, Moyato.

—Yamato —corrigieron ambos.

—Sí, eso dije. Yamato me recuerda mucho a mi querido Darcy…

—¿Al Señor Darcy? —preguntó Yamato, alzando una ceja.

—No, ese es ficticio. ¡Me refiero a mi ex marido! ¡El amor de mi vida! Teníamos 20 años y huimos de su castillo en Marruecos para consumar nuestro amor aquí, en Las Vegas…

—¡Es una historia maravillosa! —interrumpió Mimi—. Pero Yamato y yo realmente tenemos que hablar.

—Oh, sí, claro —dijo la anciana—. Bueno, los dejo solos. ¡Sigan disfrutando el uno del otro! No dejen que las cosas insignificantes de la vida dañen ese amor tan fuerte que se tienen.

Dicho esto, la mujer se alejó de ellos dando saltitos como si de una niña se tratase.

—No sé de dónde saca esas cosas… —exclamó Mimi, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Pero cuéntame! ¿Qué te dijo tu abogado?

—Tiene un contacto que puede ayudarnos a agilizar el proceso unas cuantas semanas, y tal vez nos permitan salir del estado, que es lo importante —respondió—. Quedamos en reunirnos a las diez de la noche, en la recepción del hotel.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Es domingo y está con su familia, es un milagro que accediera a vernos.

—Bueno, algo es algo… —dijo la castaña, mirando la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared—. Nos quedan cinco horas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Muchísima.

—Conozco un lugar que te va a encantar.

Mimi sonrió.

—Pues no se diga más.

.

.

Antes de salir Yamato entró al cuarto de atrás donde había cargado su teléfono para quitarse la ridícula pijama de conejo y volver a su amada ropa negra y chaqueta de cuero. Salieron del lugar y tomaron un taxi, y el rubio le la dirección a dónde tenía que llevarlos.

—No entiendo por qué te quitaste tu atuendo, ¿acaso quieres atraer fanáticas violadoras? —dijo Mimi, entre bromista y seria.

—Al lugar a donde vamos no necesito llevar ese disfraz, te lo aseguro.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Espera y verás. Lo conocí hace poco.

Mimi iba a decir algo más, pero en eso el timbre del celular de Yamato sonó, y cuando éste miró de quién era la llamada entrante, suspiró con pesadez.

—Tengo que contestar, no me he reportado en todo el día —dijo, mostrándole la pantalla a Mimi.

—A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones —respondió ella, viendo que se trataba del manager del rubio.

Yamato la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos. Luego desvió la mirada y respondió.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _¡Matt! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Ninguno de los chicos tiene idea de qué fue de ti!_ —el señor estaba hablando tan alto, que seguramente hasta el conductor del taxi lo podía escuchar— _. Desde la fiesta de ayer nadie te ha visto._

—Hoy es día libre, no entiendo cuál es el problema…

— _El problema es que organicé una rueda de prensa en el hotel pensando que estarías aquí, ¡y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al no encontrarte!_ —exclamó, muy alterado—. _Necesito que vengas inmediatamente, te podemos esperar hasta veinte minutos, pero no más._

Mimi se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo un _déjà vu_ , pues cosas así eran por las que se habían ido distanciando en su último año de noviazgo. Citas canceladas, meses sin verse, peleas por culpa del manager o de alguna fan indecente, peleas por culpa de Yamato, peleas por culpa de ella misma. Incluso en alguna ocasión la había dejado plantada en un restaurante, por culpa de un compromiso de última hora de la banda. Ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas comprender y apoyar a Yamato en su carrera, pero todo tiene un límite y ambos habían terminado explotando.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a ir. Los chicos se las pueden arreglar sin mí —respondió el rubio.

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vienes? ¡Tienes qué!_ —rugió el manager—. _Matt, ¡no puedes…!_

Y Yamato cortó la llamada ante una Mimi completamente asombrada.

—Wow —exclamó ella—. Me encantaría poder ver su enorme cara en estos momentos.

—Oh, créeme que a mí también —rió el rubio.

—Seguro se puso todo rojo como siempre que se enoja. Ay, definitivamente no extraño a Mister T.

—¿Sigues llamándolo así?

La chica se encogió de hombros. El apodo había sido idea de Takeru (la T. era de Tomate) y a Mimi le parecía que le iba como anillo al dedo.

—Tiene bien ganado su apodo. Nunca olvidaré la vez que lo hice enfadar tanto, ¡que hasta me amenazó con no volver a darme acceso a los conciertos! —dijo, y estalló en carcajadas.

Yamato la siguió, recordando aquella fatídica noche.

—Lo recuerdo bien, fue cuando se me hizo tarde para subir al escenario porque te metiste a mi camerino y… bueno… tú sabes.

Mimi se cubrió el rostro al recordarlo. Sin duda habían tenido el mejor sexo del mundo esa noche. Desenfrenado, desesperado, lleno de pasión y amor…

—Sí, Mister T. se puso histérico y su cara estaba más roja que nunca. Me dijo que era una mujer de moral distraída —rió de nuevo.

—Fue un gran concierto el de aquella ocasión.

—Lo fue —asintió despacio con la cabeza. Yamato había cerrado el concierto con la canción que escribió para ella, que después se convirtió en un éxito mundial.

—Hemos llegado —dijo el taxista.

Mimi se asomó por la ventana y al instante se alejó de la puerta, temiendo por su vida.

—¡Me trajiste a un callejón oscuro para deshacerte de mí sin necesidad de tantos trámites! ¡Debí saberlo!

—¡Pero por supuesto! Ahora baja para que te pueda amordazar en paz —respondió él, siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos explotaron a carcajadas y el taxista tan sólo los miraba un poco asustado. Bajaron del auto y Yamato le pagó al conductor, quien arrancó tan pronto recibió el dinero. Tal vez no había entendido la broma, esperaban que no llamara a la policía.

—Bueno, sé que no vas a asesinarme pero… ¿por qué me trajiste a un callejón sin salida?

—¿Confías en mí?

Pensó en contestarle con una broma, pero lo que salió de su boca fue la verdad más grande de todas.

—Siempre.

Yamato le extendió la mano y ella la tomó, y luego se encaminaron al callejón, en donde había una puerta que se camuflajeaba con la pared. El rubio dio tres golpes rápidos y dos lentos, y como por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió.

—Adelante —se escuchó la voz de una chica.

Dieron un paso adentro y a Mimi casi se le va el aliento.

Dentro del edificio que lucía viejo y abandonado por fuera, todo era oscuridad con excepción de millones de estrellas en el techo. Tal vez eran luces, tal vez estaban pintadas, pero parecían tan reales como las del cielo nocturno. Era como si acabaran de entrar a una galaxia de lluvia estelar.

—Es increíble.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar.

Yamato la guió hacia delante hasta que llegaron a otra puerta. Ésta daba directo a un cuarto alto con luz tenue, y en medio de éste se encontraban unas escaleras en forma de espiral. Subieron con cuidado hasta que llegaron al piso de hasta arriba, y cuando abrieron la puerta que estaba allí, otra visión inundó sus ojos.

Era una azotea pequeña y muy privada. Tenía solo unas siete mesas con velas al centro. Tres estaban ocupadas. En todo el perímetro de la baranda colgaban luces blancas y en una de las esquinas había un pequeño escenario, en donde dos chicos tocaban el arpa y el violín. Parecía que habían entrado a otra dimensión. A un lugar completamente fuera de Las Vegas. Y los colores rosados del atardecer sólo hacían todo aún más hermoso.

—¿Mesa para dos? —dijo un mesero, extendiendo su brazo en dirección a una de las mesitas.

Yamato asintió y movió una de las sillas para que Mimi se sentara, luego él tomó la de en frente. El mesero les dio el menú, que tenía comida de todo tipo, y ambos ordenaron un platillo y una bebida especial de la casa.

—Uff, al fin un poco de tranquilidad, la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerme —exclamó Mimi, recargándose un poco en la silla.

—Las pastillas que te dieron en el hotel son realmente efectivas. Créeme que si no las hubieras tomado estarías peor. Con todo lo que bebiste ayer, es increíble que hoy estés de pie.

—Qué vergüenza. Yo no soy así, ni siquiera recuerdo porqué bebí tanto.

Aunque ahora que su mente no estaba tan nublada, algunos flashes de ayer comenzaron a invadirla. La fiesta había sido salvaje, llena de celebridades y medios, y Yamato siendo acosado por todo el mundo. Antes de comenzar con los shots de tequila, recordaba que se encontraba sentada mirándolo desde lo lejos. Al hombre al que más había amado y que ahora estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Al hombre que, a pesar de todo, no había podido olvidar.

Claro que él ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada en toda la noche.

Luego había llegado un mesero con una bandeja de shots, y después de eso ahora sí que todo estaba oscuro.

—¿Cómo fue que terminamos huyendo juntos? —preguntó—. De lo poco que recuerdo, tú estabas rodeado de gente y yo estaba de mal quinteto con Tai, Sora, Kari y Takeru.

—¿No recuerdas ni siquiera eso?

—No. Y si no tuviera estos anillos y el acta de matrimonio como prueba, no te habría creído que nos casamos —respondió.

Yamato se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Dios, Mimi…

—¡Tienes qué contarme todo lo que pasó anoche! —dijo ella—. Es injusto que tú recuerdes y yo no.

—No —respondió él. Su voz sonaba dura—. Es injusto que _yo_ recuerde y tú no, Mimi.

Mimi bajó la cabeza, sintiendo como si las palabras de Yamato le hubieran caído encima, pesadas y aplastantes. Quería decir algo, pero no podía. No sabía qué decir. Estaba confundida. El día de hoy estaba acabando poco a poco con ese escudo que había tardado más de un año en construir. Pasar todo el día con él la estaba afectando. Y al parecer a él también.

—Eran las doce cuando me harté de la multitud y salí a fumar un cigarrillo al balcón. Estaba solo y de repente entraste tú en los brazos de un hombre desconocido. Estabas notablemente ebria y muy risueña. Ese sujeto tenía sus manos encima de ti y estaba tocando todo lo que podía… —Yamato comenzó a contarle—. Él me dijo que si los podía dejar a solas en el balcón. Para ese punto de la noche yo también ya estaba muy pasado de copas, así que no pude contenerme y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Él no quiso pelear y se alejó, pidiendo disculpas como perro asustado.

Mimi lo miraba atónita y muy, muy atenta.

—Después de eso nos dejaron solos y comenzamos a discutir. No recuerdo muy bien los detalles, pero de pronto tú te acercaste a mí como alma que lleva el diablo y me besaste —continuó él—. Me besaste, Mimi. Y yo te besé y maldición, no sabes lo que tus labios me hicieron… fue como si todo lo demás desapareciera y… —se quedó callado.

—Sigue.

—Me dijiste que me amabas y que nunca habías dejado de hacerlo. Y yo te pedí perdón por todo y no podíamos dejar de besarnos. Era como si quisiéramos recuperar todo ese año perdido —dijo casi en un susurro.

Mimi apretó los puños bajo la mesa, luchando por no llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara eso?

—Pasamos una hora entre besos, caricias y risas. Y me hiciste prometer que no te volvería a dejar ir. Yo te lo prometí una y otra y otra vez y lo único que hizo sentido en mi cabeza en esos momentos fue pedirte que fueras mi esposa —continuó, lucía realmente abatido—. Me dijiste que sí y te puedo asegurar que nunca me había sentido más feliz. Nos escabullimos de la fiesta, compramos unas argollas y luego fui por tu anillo. Siempre lo llevo a todas mis giras.

—Basta —soltó Mimi—. Ya no quiero saber. Esto es demasiado, Yamato, es demasiado para mí. Estábamos ebrios, no sabíamos lo que decíamos ni lo que hacíamos. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

Yamato golpeó la mesa con el puño.

—¡Pero fuimos completamente sinceros! Tú me mirabas como antes lo hacías. Y sí, yo estaba muy ebrio también, pero lo recuerdo todo y tienes que saber esto, Mimi —hizo una pausa, tratando de no alterarse—. No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos anoche. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme si ahora eres mi esposa?

Mimi no podía hablar y sentía que estaba siendo consumida por su propio silencio.

—Su comida, señores.

Llegó el mesero y les sirvió sus platillos. Se fue deseándoles buen provecho y ambos se quedaron inmóviles mirando sus platos.

—Necesito un cigarrillo —exclamó Yamato, levantándose de la mesa.

Mimi observó cómo se alejaba y desaparecía al otro lado de la azotea. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Apenas y podía concebir que se hubieran casado estando ebrios, pero era aún más difícil digerir lo que Yamato le acababa de confesar.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Lo que más quería era simplemente lanzarse a sus brazos y quedarse ahí para siempre. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo porque sabía que no iba a poder aguantar el dolor si las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban. No una segunda vez.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante en su celular la hizo recordar que lo tenía con ella. La hizo recordar que en éste se encontraba guardado el video de la boda. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos temblorosas e ignoró el mensaje. No tardó en encontrar el video.

Con su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho, lo dejó reproducirse.

 _—¡Mimi Tachikawa reportándose en la noche más feliz de si vida! —rió la Mimi del video, dando una vuelta en su vestido de novia._

 _—No te vayas a caer, cariño —se escuchó la voz del hada de los dientes._

 _—Te tengo —exclamó el Yamato del video, sujetándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la frente —. ¿Estás lista?_

 _La Mimi del video asintió, mirando a Yamato como si fuera todo su mundo. Él la miraba igual._

 _—Eres muy guapo… —rió ella, mientras se acercaban al pequeño altar._

 _—Y tú eres hermosa —respondió._

La persona que los casó resultó ser un ministro normal. Con ropa negra y serio. Nada que ver con sus testigos: Elvis y el hada de los dientes. La ceremonia inició con unas palabras del ministro y ahí acabó el primer video.

Mimi respiró hondo y trató de calmar el rápido latir de su corazón. Había un segundo video y tenía miedo de reproducirlo. Tenía miedo pero todo su ser se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

El video inició.

 _Elvis sostenía un cojín con las argollas mientras la Mimi del video tomaba la de Yamato y comenzaba a recitar sus votos matrimoniales._

 _—Apenas puedo creer que estés aquí. Estás aquí a punto de casarte conmigo, Yamato. Estamos aquí a punto de casarnos y quiero que sepas, para que no te queden dudas, que te amo a pesar de todo y nunca dejé hacerlo. Te amo porque no sé cómo no amarte —dijo la Mimi del video, con una claridad que sorprendió a la Mimi que la veía a través de la pantalla de su teléfono—. Te prometo que no volveré a tratar de luchar contra lo que siento por ti. Porque sé que no puedo. Porque es más fuerte que yo. Porque siento que voy a explotar de tanto amor._

 _Tomó la mano del rubio y con delicadeza puso la argolla en su dedo anular. Podía ver en los ojos de Yamato la veneración con la que éste la miraba._

 _—Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Y también es real que hoy uno mi vida con la tuya sabiendo que es para siempre. Que de hoy en adelante, somos para siempre._

La Mimi que veía el video tuvo que pausarlo, pues apenas podía respirar. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y podía sentir las lágrimas venir, pero se aguantó. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado las palabras que ella misma había dicho con tanto amor y sinceridad? Todo lo que esa Mimi había dicho eran los sentimientos que había guardado en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Habían estado tan hundidos, que era fácil negarlos día a día, pero ahora que los había escuchado salir de su propia boca, habían vuelto con una fuerza aplastante.

Sus manos estaban temblando cuando presionó el botón para reanudar el video.

Quería escuchar los votos de Yamato.

Sentía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El Yamato del video tomó la argolla del cojín y luego alzó la mano de Mimi. La miraba con unos ojos azules que gritaban te amo.

 _—Recuerdo que una vez, hace muchos años, te dije que no creía que el amor fuera para siempre. Y recuerdo que esa vez me miraste dolida, pero no dijiste nada. Y después, cuando yo debí haber dicho algo, no dije nada. Llegué a pensar que ya era muy tarde, pero ahora estás aquí dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo y no pienso quedarme callado otra vez —dijo él, pasando su mano libre por la mejilla de Mimi—. Tú me hiciste creer. Me hiciste creer en el amor que dura para siempre. Porque no fue en mi oído en el que susurraste, sino en mi corazón. Y no fueron mis labios los que besaste, sino mi alma._

 _La Mimi del video soltó una lágrima, y Yamato le besó los nudillos de su mano con dulzura._

 _—Puedo asegurarte que intenté dejar de amarte, pero fue como tratar de luchar contra la gravedad en un mundo que insiste que el amor es como caer… y la caída es así._

Mimi tuvo que dejar de mirar porque sus ojos estaban completamente nublados a causa de las lágrimas que ahora bajaban por sus mejillas. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no comenzar a sollozar en alto.

—Todo lo que dije es verdad.

La voz de Yamato la exaltó, y no pudo decir nada mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos.

—Esa noche bebí mucho y eso me impulsó a cometer la locura. Pero en ese momento estaba seguro de que quería casarme contigo y hoy mis sentimientos no han cambiado —susurró él, mirándola—. Cuando despertaste quería que lo habláramos, pero casi te dio un ataque de pánico y lo único que querías era anular el matrimonio. Te seguí la corriente porque mi mente me decía que eso era lo correcto, pero… ¿qué tal si lo correcto es seguir lo que nuestro corazón pide a gritos?

Y el corazón de Mimi estaba gritando. Pedía a Yamato a gritos.

—Esto es muy complicado. Estoy asustada, Yamato —dijo la chica en un hilo de voz.

—Es simple, Mimi. Estamos casados y quiero que permanezcamos casados. Ya no voy a negarlo. Hace un año permití que te fueras y no intenté detenerte, pero ahora no será así —aseguró—. Podemos ir despacio, no tenemos que vivir como una pareja casada, pero eventualmente quiero llegar ahí. A lo que dejamos inconcluso.

Mimi bajó la mirada.

—Apenas puedo procesar lo que está pasando y lo que me estás diciendo. Yo pensé que lo nuestro había terminado, pensé que me habías olvidado y traté de hacer lo mismo, pero no pude. No pude —sollozó ella, un tanto apenada por su estado. No podía parar de llorar.

—¿Olvidarte? No ha habido ningún solo día en que no piense en ti.

—Y no ha habido ningún solo día en que no piense en ti —repitió Mimi, alzando la mirada para poder ver a Yamato a los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos intentando anular el matrimonio?

—Hay mil razones por las que deberíamos anularlo, pero justo ahora no les encuentro sentido —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente—. Creo que mis sentimientos se han apoderado de mí y nublaron mi parte racional.

—No hay razón que valga, Mimi. ¿No te das cuenta? Eso que tuvimos… nunca lo perdimos. Hemos sido orgullosos y nos hemos alejado y nosotros mismos nos hemos causado este sufrimiento —dijo el rubio—. Claro que vamos a tener que esforzarnos día con día, pero si la felicidad está aquí, a nuestro alcance, ¿por qué dejarla ir?

Mimi lo miró. Miró a su gran amor. Miró a su _esposo_ y ahora esa palabra no le supo tan mal. Ahora esa palabra le parecía un sinónimo de futuro. Estaba segura de que no todo iba a ser color de rosa, pero también estaba segura de que, por lo menos, quería intentarlo. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por su felicidad. Por la de Yamato.

—Mimi, sé que lo estas pensando, pero no anulemos esto… dame una oportunidad. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, y si hoy me dices que no, seguiré tratando.

—No —dijo ella—. Es decir, sí. Es decir, no te estoy diciendo que no. Podemos intentarlo, ir poco a poco. Sí, Yamato, sí.

Y lo besó.

Lo besó porque las palabras no iban a poder transmitir la totalidad de ese _sí_. Lo besó porque, oh, cómo lo había extrañado. Había extrañado sus labios, sus ojos, sus manos, sus palabras. Lo había extrañado a todo él y este beso se sentía como haber vuelto a casa después de un largo viaje.

Cuando se separaron, Yamato pegó su frente a la de ella.

—No sucedió como originalmente lo habíamos planeado, pero al fin estamos casados.

—Esto es una locura —respondió ella, sonriendo.

—Estamos en Las Vegas, por ahí me contaron que es la ciudad de las locuras.

Y Mimi sintió tanta felicidad que simplemente echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó toda esa risa que acababa de volver a su corazón.

* * *

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Ay, ya ni sé cómo salió este pequeño experimento. Si nunca me habían leído, ¡hola! Y si ya me habían leído quiero disculparme por desaparecer. Sé que esperan la actualización de cierto fic y créanme que yo también la espero, pero sentía que debía escribir algo más relajado para poder continuar con el otro proyecto, que es largo y más pesado (en cantidad de palabras y emocionalmente). En fin, sepan que no voy a abandonar Evermore, pero tampoco sé cuándo lo voy a terminar. Por ahora ya estoy escribiendo lo que sigue, y trataré subirlo pronto.**

 **Pero bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado este one-shot! Amo a Mimi y a Matt y siempre es un placer escribirlos. En lo personal, no estoy completamente satisfecha con el resultado, pero me sirvió mucho como ejercicio y como inspiración, así que estoy contenta con eso. No olviden dejar review para saber quién sigue por aquí o si la sección está viva, y obvio me encantaría saber su opinión sobre esta pequeña historia.**

 **Un beso,**  
 **Rolling Girl**

 **PD: La frase de "La caída es así" no es original mía, la tengo guardada en mis archivos desde hace tiempo sin fuente, así que desconozco su origen, si alguien lo sabe no dude en decírmelo, para poner los créditos debidos :).**


End file.
